Dark Souls KR
Please visit the Dragon Buster or Key article for more detailed information and the Global versions. Dragon Busters ''' or '''Dark Souls are the highest tier of special summons. In comparison to Deities which are specialized SSS grade, they can be considered Ultimate or U grade. These entities can only be invoked into the battlefield by Allies or Characters equipped with their respective Key. If the playable Character holds the key he won't be able to manually control the Dragon Buster or Dark Soul's skills. Disclaimer: This page will deal with the Korean versions of these Units. Please visit the respective Global pages if that's what you are looking for. Dragon Busters Release order: *1st wave: Pluto, Epsilon & Stigma (Released 4/26/16) *2nd wave: Omega & Uranus (Released 5/23/16) *3rd wave: Gaia & Iota (Released 6/6/16) (click names to jump) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: Ultimate Passive *7: Normal attack effect *Green indicates recently buffed skills. (drastic change) indicates a whole revamp of the skill. *Orange indicates recently nerfed skills. (request a skill comparison in the comments) Pluto #Inflicts 2861% damage on one enemy. 9.1 sec #Inflicts 1671% damage to all enemies and has a 90% chance to stun entire enemy party for 6 sec.18.7 sec #Taunts all enemies and grants invulnerability for itself for 8 sec. 23.4 sec #Recovers 5% HP every 3 sec. #Passively reduces damage to party by 12%. Increases owns DEF by 15% capping at 5 stacks and gains 40% increase to ATK. (drastic change) #''Aegis Shield'' (ULTIMATE) Reflects 10% of the damage when hit. 3 sec. #'Normal Attack':Reduces DEF of an enemy. Note: Read about the Aegis Shield in greek mythologie. :To his Global page: Pluto Epsilon #Revives one party member with 100% HP and increases ATK by 61% and ATK SPD by 41% for 10.0 sec. 50.7 sec (drastic change) #Heals entire party for 521% HP and heals for 71% HP every second for 3 sec. 7.8 sec #Removes all negative effects for one party member and transfers them to the enemy. 15.6 sec #Becomes invulnerable for 2 sec and heals itself for 600% HP every 6 seconds after its HP dropped below 50%. 40.0 sec #Increases STA of all party members by 12%. #''Intelligent Cooling'' (ULTIMATE) Increases INT for self by 12% and increases CD recovery by 10%. #'Normal Attack':Inflicts splash damage and heals one party member. Notes: The normal attack effect uses the party as persona but it's not sure whether Epsilon will really AOE heal. We kindly ask Epsilon owners for confirmation. :To his Global page Epsilon Stigma #Inflicts 3599% damage to one enemy and reduces the enemy's DEF by 70% for 10 sec. 19.3 sec #Inflicts 2556% damage to one enemy and removes one buff. 15.8 sec #Increases ATK SPD by 81 for 16 sec and gains 100% Critical Rate. 18.7 sec #Vanish for 10 sec when hit and allows Stigma to increase EVA with every attack. Stigma has 100% ACC in this state. #Heals itself for 15% HP of damage dealt to enemies. #''Sharp Action'' (ULTIMATE) Increases normal attack damage by 100% and Critical Rate by 48 for self. #'Normal Attack':Inflicts double damage with every attack. (Each attack functions as if Stigma attacked twice.) Notes:His 3rd active also seems to grant him stealth detection. Anything with "vanish" and "stealth" is always hard to seperate from "lore text" and actual skill text. :To his Global page: Stigma Omega #'Holy Blast' (Active 1) Inflicts 743% damage to entire enemy party and reduces its DEF by 57% for 8 sec. 14.3 sec #'Lightning Force' (Active 2) Buffs entire party for 11 sec with a 53% ATK increase and a stun per normal attack chance. 22.1 sec #'Gravity Field' (Active 3) Casts invulnerability on entire party for 9 sec. 23.4 sec #'Master Weapon (Passive 1) Increases damage dealt by Allies by 100%. #'Golden Armour' (Passive 2) Increases own Immunity by 20% #'''''Mercure Progressive Time (ULTIMATE) Increases Party's ATK by 20%. #'Normal Attack':Decreases ACC of the enemy with each attack. :To his ''Global ''page: Omega Uranus #Inflicts 2769% damage and removes all buffs from one enemy and inflicts 1610% splash damage. 9.5 sec #Inflicts 1342% damage and fixed damage over time thereafter. Will cause instant death to summoned pets. 20.1 sec #Increases own's ATK by 94%, ATK SPD by 85 and DEF PEN by 90 for 23 sec. 30.7 sec #Attacks the enemy with highest ATK first. Increases EVA by 15 and reduces incoming damag by 52% when HP drops below 70%. 17.7 sec #Chance to increases ATK by 43% and ACC by 49 when hit. Caps at 4 stacks. 2.4 sec (drastic change) #''In-Ting Creative Shots'' (ULTIMATE) When Uranus kills an enemy, Uranus gains a buff for 20 sec which decreases CDs by 50% and increases DEX by 25%. The buff cannot be removed and can stack up a maximum of 2 times. #'Normal Attack': deals damage over time. :To his GL page: Ouranos Gaia #Inflcits 1465% damage to entire enemy party and prevents them from gaining any positive status effects for 7 sec. 15.9 sec #Inflicts 2778% damage to one enemy and stuns it for 7 sec and inflicts 1615% splash damage. 10.1 sec #Inflicts 422% damage to entire enemy party per sec for 5 sec and stuns them in the process. Gaia heals itself for 45% of damage dealt and is invincible during its effect. 26.0 sec #Increases INT for all party member by 9% and increases DEF PEN by 52. #Inflicts 2678% damage to entire enemy party opon death. 36.1 sec #''Placeholder Name'' (ULTIMATE) Inflicts 50% damage over time with all attacks. #'Normal Attack':Inflicts splash damage and amplifies damage on main target. :To his ''Global ''page: Gaia Iota #Inflicts 1661% damage to one enemy and decreases its ATK SPD by 43%, while inflicting 1035% damage to surroundings. 11.6 sec #Buffs invoked Cards. 1st Buff: Increases ATK. 2nd Buff: Increases ATK SPD. 3rd Buff: Gives chance to stun with normal attacks. 4th Buff: Inflicts additional damage. 5th Buff: Increases ATK SPD of active summoned Cards for 8 sec. 15.9 sec #Increases entire party's ATK by 57% and ATK SPD by 33% for 20 sec. 27.4 sec #Increases entire party's damage by 22% when attacking a boss. Additionally, everytime Iota is hit it has a 80% chance to invoke Cards in following order: Sword Card, Protection Card, Buff Card. 8.0 sec #When a Card is active Iota's increases ATK by 11% and reduces damage received by 31% for Iota itself. #''Assault Simulation'' (ULTIMATE) Can invoke a 4th summoned card which grants 22% additional damage against bosses. #'Normal Attack':Decreases DEF of the enemy with each attack. :To his ''Global ''page: Iota Dark Souls Release order: ''' *1st wave: Ragnarok & Tyr *2nd wave: Thanatos & Shiva *3rd wave: Shasha *4th wave: Ask or Askr & Morgana '''Each Dark Soul has a similar but unique title: *Prophecy of Destruction - Ragnarok *Blade of Destruction - Tyr *Arrow of Destruction - Thanatos *Seed of Destruction - Shiva *Pledge of Destruction - Shasha *Start of Destruction - Askr *Reaper of Destruction - Morgana Ragnarok #'Soul Silence' (Active 1) Inflicts 2830% damage to one enemy and silences it. The silence can only be lifted when Ragnarok transferres it to another target or dies. 13.0 sec #'Facing Fear' (Active 2) Inflicts 2644% damage to one enemy and reduces its ACC by 94 and DEF by 70% for 13 sec as well as preventing HP recovery for that target. 18.2 sec #'The Will of the Berserker' (Active 3) Ragnarok removes every negative status effect from himself and gains immunity for new ones. For 18.0 sec Ragnarok gains 322% increased ATK, full immunity and Area of Effect (AOE) damage for his normal attacks. 31.2 sec #''End of the Fight/The Last Paragraph'' (Passive 1) Ragnarok will remain alive for 5 sec after dying, while he cannot be targeted or damaged, he increases his ATK SPD by 113 and ATK by 298%. Duration increases by 1 sec for every enhancement level of Ragnarok. 53.0 sec #''Territory of Dominator'' (Passive 2) Reduces AOE damage received by 40% for self. #''Demonic Heatwave'' (ULTIMATE) All attacks during End of the Fight will strike critical. #'Normal Attack': Increases ATK for self. Note: Facing Fear has a visual effect for its 13 seconds duration, which takes from of grasping hands similar to those of Shadow Howl's 3rd active ability. Tyr #'Sword of Insight' (Active 1) Inflicts with 100% certainty 2666% damage to one enemy (and removes every positive status effect?). If the target has equal or less enhancement levels Tyr will remove its Dragon Buster or Dark Soul Summon with a 40% chance. Upon doing so successfully, Tyr resets her Cooldowns. 14.9 sec #'Storm Sword Zero' (Active 2) Inflicts damage with 5 swords to random enemies, each of them inflicting 759% damage. Each enemy hit will be effected by damage over time (DOT) debuff that cannot be cured. 12.4 sec #'Roar' (Active 3) Inflicts 704% damage to each enemy that has Tyr's debuff and grants vanish ''for 5.0 sec. 3.1 sec #Battlefield Presence'' (Passive 1) Tyr detects vanished enemies and increases her ATK SPD by 39% and her DEF PEN by 62. #''Bloodthirst'' (Passive 2) Recovers HP equal to 30% of the damage Tyr deals, and reduces the Area of effect damage dealt to Tyr by 23%. #'Sober Recital' (ULTIMATE) Whenever a party member dies, Tyr increases selfs Critical Damage by 97 and DEF Pen by 60 for 20 sec. Can stack up to a maximum of 5 times. #'Normal Attack': Attacks 2 enemies at once. Notes: As said, Sword of Insight dispatches any Key bound to the target, but it is worth to notice that Dark Soul Shiva can revert that process with her 3rd active ability. Her 2nd active debuff takes the form of a seal placed on the entire body of the enemy. It's shown as two red snakes. Fan blog sources say that Tyr's 3rd damage deals 704% damage per seal, but her 2nd skill does not apply multiple seals (no seal counter in the buff bar, nor visual differences between one seal and the supposedly multiple seals). Thanatos #'Mark of the Hawk (Active 1)' Inflicts 2700% damage to the enemy with the highest ATK value ignoring invulnerability with 100% success, removing all buffs and applying a mark. For 14.0 seconds, this enemy will be targeted by all party members (like Draco Deathcrown) The mark is maintained even after the target is deceased and disables any passives triggered by death. The affected enemy cannot receive any positive buffs for 8.0 sec. 9.5 sec #'Deadly Arrow (Active 2)' Puts the enemy with highest DEF rate instantly on 30% of his HP and Seals/Surpresses the enemy for 10.0 sec (like Lilith the Succubus ) and prevents any HP recovery for that enemy for 14.0 sec. This skill does not work against Boss-Type units and will deal 4700% damage instead. 21.3 sec #'Concentration (Active 3)' For 16.5 seconds, Critical rate is increased by 20 and Critical Damage by 72 and grants a Paladin Shield equal to 200% of his ATK for the whole party. Increases own Attack power by 140%. sec #''Ability Master (Passive 1)'' Increase DEX by 13% and reduces AOE damage by 20% for the whole party. #''Bow Master (Passive 2)'' Increases own Defense Penetration by 43 and increases own ATK SPD by 40%. #''Day of Judgment'' (ULTIMATE) Inflicts damage to all enemies every 5 sec. #'Normal Attack': Gains a Paladin shield for himself. Notes: Thanatos's Mark of the Hawk disables effects that trigger upon death like Fryderyk's AOE or Kymael's AOE Res. Deadly Arrow will not put enemies HP back to 30% if their HP is already lower. The Seal/Suppression prevents any actions and interactions for the affected enemy. Shiva #'Honey Butter Hill' (Active 1)' Recovers 559% HP for the entire party and grants full Immunity for 3 sec. 7.8 sec #'Blessing of the Fairy' (Active 2)' Increases entire party's STA by 73%, ATK by 17% and ATK SPD by 13% for 16 sec, as well as decreasing any Area of Effect (AOE) damage dealt to the party by 50% during the skill's duration. While this skill is active, Shiva's (Heal) will be increased by 71%. 39.0 sec (stackable) #'Revert (Active 3)' Re-enables the summon for one keyholder of a Dragon Buster or Dark Soul from the party. 53.0 sec #''Slurrpp ~Ha~'' (Passive 1) Absorbs the enemy's invincibility and increases own HP by 15% (seems to be stackable and for each target) and gains 20% increased Heal effectivness for her skills. Those whose invincibility has been absorbed will suffer a 46% decrease in ATK for 8 sec. 13.0 sec #''Apply Honey (Passive 2)' Increases own healing by 10%. Reduces all attacks as well as critical damage by 20% for self. #'''Flowers of Awakening (ULTIMATE) Increases Party's ATK by 14% and STA by 7%. #'Normal Attack': Restores HP for one ally with each normal attack. Notes: Revert ''will allow the key holder to summon their destroyed Dragon Buster or Dark Soul again, instead of directly reawakening it. That being said, another summon animation will be done, and the key holder must have been alive during the first summon and the second summon. The key holder himself can't be revived with ''Revert. Shasha #'Sharp breath' (Active 1)' Inflicts 1651% damage to all enemies and recovers the HP of herself and her Summon by 77% of the damage inflicted. 14.5 sec #'''Mental Pollution' (Active 2)'' Decreases the enemies ATK by 50% for 10 seconds and steals 100 Critical Rate for her Summon. 11.6 sec #'Dark Soul Gem' (Active 3)' Invokes 1 random Dark Soul for 20 seconds. Upon invoking she inflicts 2556% damage to one enemey and stuns it for 10 seconds. 26.0 sec #Soul Transition'''Honey Butter Hill:' Upon the moment of her Summon's death, all of Shasha's Skill Cooldowns reset and she will reduce incoming damage by 80% for 5 seconds thereafter. No Cooldown #''The Last GiftHoney Butter Hill:' Upon death (death is hinted in pretext) Shasha will inflict 2300% damage to all enemies and grants her entire party a 50% damage reflecting shield. 47.0 sec #Double Soul Gem' (ULTIMATE) Shasha is able to invoke a maximum of 2 Dark Souls in battle. #'Normal attack':Attacking enemies leaves a mark that amplifies the damage of her Summon to that target. '''Notes': Soul Transition can also refer to 'Upon the moment her Summon kills an enemy. Note that she steals 100 Critical Rate not 100%. Mind the diminishing returns. Its most likely Sha-Sha , since the Hangul is repetitive. Askr #'Hammer of Silence' (Active 1) Inflicts 1952% damage to all enemies and for 8 sec, all damage dealt to them will be boosted by 30%. In addition, the entire party receives 32% amplified skill damage and incoming damage reduction by 11% for 8 sec. 15.9 sec #'Hammer of The Penitent' (Active 2) Inflicts 2980% damage to a maximum of 2 enemies and also stuns them for 8 sec. In addition, 2 members of the party will be granted full immunity and a paladin shield of 660% ATK. 8.7 sec #'Endless Revenge' (Active 3) Grants a 40% reflecting shield for 17 sec. and 25% increased Cooldown Recovery Speed for all party members. Party members with Blessing of Embla buff will also gain a paladin shields of 660% ATK. 23.1 sec #''The Curse of Embla'' (Passive 1) For 1 enemy, 8% of Ask's maximum HP will be inflicted as damage every sec for 5 secs, and reduced ATK by 40% and DEF by 30%. This will not apply on Boss-type enemies. 6 sec #''The Blessing of Embla'' (Passive 2) For 1 Ally, 5% of Ask's maximum HP value will be applied as HP recovery every sec for 5 secs, and ATK and DEF increased by 90%. 6 sec #''Muffler and Angra'' (ULTIMATE) Decreases all enemies' ATK SPD by 16% and grants 33% random damage for all allies. #'Normal Attack:' Knocks the enemy up. (Seems to be 100% chance.) Notes:Currently trying to figure our what the names of the spirits are, or if they are Embla (which would make sense with the polar passives). We included everything that is in the current skill descriptions. So if there are no % chances, there is none. If it says 'you', then it only says you, not party or Ask. His descriptions are a little bit weird like that. Read about Angra Mainyu. Morgana #'Specter of Destruction' (Active 1) Inflicts 1952% damage on all enemies and has a chance to remove all buffs. Imprisons enemies with equal or weaker enhancement levels for 10 sec in Fragments of Darkness and boosts Morgana's damage by 100% to these targets. 14.4 sec #'Nether Scythe' (Active 2) Inflicts 3352% damage to an enemy, removes all its buffs and stuns for 10 sec. 10.1 sec #'Transition' (Active 3) Inflicts 2826% damage to 3 enemies. This attack hits with 100% accuracy and silences for 10 sec. If it hits imprisoned enemies, it will refresh the duration of the Fragment of Darkness. 14.4 sec #''Boundary of Power'' (Passive 1) When an imprisoned enemy dies, the Fragment of Darkness will spread to a new, random enemy. #''Illusion of Darkness'' (Passive 2) If Morgana dies, imprisoned enemies in Fragments of Darkness will die with her and summons will be dismissed. #''Chill Area'' (ULTIMATE) Decreases enemies' Debuff resist by 50 and Immunity by 50. #'Normal Attack:' Reduces enemy immunity. Notes:The 1st skill's 2nd part uses too much "decoration", so we are trying to figure something out here. The word "avoid" is specifically mentioned, but doesnt make sense when she receives 100% less damage from transmutated enemies. The rest of the skills should be pretty accurate Category:Tab page